Of Escape and Recovery
by LavenderBlossom74
Summary: After a charity ball gone wrong, Dick is taken hostage along with two others. He escapes with the help of Artemis and Red Arrow but that's only the beginning of his problems as he battles with bitterness against Bruce for choosing the mission over him (Alternate ending to OBT, can be read as stand-alone)


_**AN:**_ Welcome to the alternate ending for my three-shot "Of Boredom and Threats"

 _However_ , while this story is related to OBT, it can be read as a stand-alone story because I'll give background context from Dick's point of view (he'll summarize what happened and basically say where the story deviated from the original ending).

Of course if you want to go read OBT and read a (mostly) fluffy piece, be my guest. Just don't forget to leave me a review with your thoughts (:

anyhow, here we gOOO

* * *

 **Of Escape and Recovery**

 **Chapter 1**

Life could be such a cruel thing.

A charity ball – something meant to help others, to raise money that could change the life of people.

To think that Dick's greatest worry just a few hours ago was having to wear a monkey suit.

A charity ball – something gone horribly wrong, crashed just like the shattered windows that now lay in pieces at the manor.

Boss-man was what Dick had resorted to calling the guy in charge of the group that had ransacked the charity ball… the guy who had taken him and two others captive, ransom being their only reasonable way out… the guy who had shot Bruce.

Bruce who had watched as Dick was removed from his grasp back at the charity ball, looked on as Dick was stabbed, and done nothing about it. Instead, who had come to the rescue? Gotham PD.

As resourceful as they were however, they weren't Batman and they didn't have the power to stop Dick or the nameless boy and girl from being taken hostage.

Batman couldn't risk his identity being compromised so he hadn't interfered – the mission was of utmost importance after all. And then he got shot which meant there was no chance of help from him anymore. When he'd had the chance, he hadn't taken it and now, there was no more chances.

Had Dick really expected anything different though? Even if it involved him?

No. (Yes)

Yet no matter his own thoughts on the situation, Dick had to push on. He simply afford to wallow in his miseries and allow the innocent kids brought along to be hurt as well. He knew Bruce had his reasons, he knew the cost of this life he led.

Behind the blindfold he now wore, his eyes hardened with resolve. Despite being tied to a chair like a hog, he was going to find a way out of this mess. Then he was going to use that exit to get the two other hostages out even if it was the last thing he did… even if he wouldn't get out himself.

Sacrifice was nothing new to him.

Now, he needed to begin his plan. The problem was he couldn't count on as many weapons and tools as he wanted. Because the Charity ball had been hosted at the Manor, he hadn't see reason to have his utility belt on him. After all, he wasn't leaving home. As a result of Bruce's paranoia rubbing off on him though, he always carried a much smaller belt with a lot less things.

No matter, he'd make it work.

* * *

Artemis ran as fast she could, the events of her night still playing in her head. Betty had invited her to attend a Wayne Charity Ball and while Artemis had been expecting various scenarios, she'd never in a million years would have expected the actual outcome of the night.

In literally the span of a few hours she'd found out that _Dick-Mr. Take a Picture-Grayson_ was Bruce Wayne's adopted son only to watch as he was taken hostage along with two other kids by a madman. Oh, and she'd also watched Bruce Wayne get shot.

After the ball, she'd tried to contact Robin to no avail. Then she'd tried Green Arrow but received the same results. Now she was headed to Mount Justice in hopes that she would find some answers there.

All she knew was that one way or another, she had to help Dick Grayson and those two other kids. She owed it to them after doing nothing to help despite referring to herself as a heroine.

As she entered the phone booth, she quickly let herself be scanned and entered her destination afterwards. Emerging at Mount Justice, she didn't even stop to look around but instead headed straight towards the mission room.

She took a sharp corner and _BAM_ smacked straight into someone. Looking up only caused a scowl to form on her face immediately. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The red archer looked at her with equal disdain. "I could ask you the same."

"You know what, forget it." She said. "I don't care."

She moved to get past him but Roy blocked her way. "Yeah? Well I do. You suddenly showing up here in the middle of the night is a little suspicious don't you think?"

Artemis recoiled and stuck a finger in his face. "Look here, I don't have time for this! Stupid Grayson's life is in danger and you're in my way!"

The anger fell from Roy's face so suddenly Artemis straightened in shock. "Grayson?" He asked. "Grayson who?"

Too baffled at Roy's legitimate concern, Artemis didn't answer.

His expression became more insistent at the same time it became more deadly.

Artemis was finally shaken out of her stupor. "Dick Grayson" When's Roy's posture only tensed at her words, she added, "You know him?" Then she thought about it and it suddenly made sense. _Of course_.

Oliver and Bruce Wayne were both Billionaires, they both must have had contact with each every now and then and must've brought along their charges with them as well.

But for Roy to be so worried for Grayson? The Wayne's and Queen's must have met up a lot, so much so that Roy became close friends with Dick.

Roy being Roy obviously ignored her question, perhaps figuring she'd find it out herself, probably not caring either way. "You said his life was in danger."

Artemis gave him the quick rundown and watched he became more and more disconcerted, not even making a single rude remark as she basically admitted he'd been right when he'd seen her in Gotham.

When she got to the part where she mentioned Wayne being shot, it was almost as if his whole demeanor snapped and he seemed so much more restless. Then she said she couldn't contact Robin.

He actually seemed to twitch a little before collecting himself and shaking his head. "He and Batman are on an important mission. They won't be able to help."

"What about Ollie then? He didn't answer his comm either."

Roy stiffened at the name but answered regardless. "That probably means he's off-world."

His eyebrows creased behind his mask for a few moments before he nodded once to himself. "I'll take it from here." He turned to leave but Artemis quickly darted around him to block his way, similar to what he'd done before.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm coming too."

He narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't let him even begin to get a word in. "Arguing will only make us lose time. Look, you said so yourself; GA and the bats aren't available which means you'll need all the help you can get."

His glare seemed to blaze brighter but she returned it with a glare of her own. She would not be shaken in her resolve.

Finally, he relented. "Fine – but don't get in my way."

With that he shoved past her and continued to walk. She rolled her eyes as receding back. "You're welcome" she muttered before following him.

Roy might've not been the ideal guy to work with but she knew he cared for the well-being of the Grayson kid and that was she needed to know to be sure he would do everything he could to find him.

* * *

Dick was halfway through a messy plan when a loud bullhorn made him jump involuntarily.

"Wakey, wakey you pampered brats!"

 _Boss-man._

The blindfold was yanked off, causing him to blink hard as bright light greeted his disoriented eyes. Squinting, he looked around and saw that the two other kids were on either side of him, looking frightened out of their minds. There were four henchman not including psycho Boss-man.

Said psycho grinned, his mouth and eyes being his only features visible. "Well hello there! I'm going to need each of you to tell me the number of your mommy or daddy, your choice - at least for two of you that is -"

His eyes gleamed maliciously and Dick had to fight everything in him to not lunge at the maniac.

"One at a time we will do this and one at a time I will remove your gag" he paused, "If any of you decide to try anything, I assure you, you will be sorry" His voice took a cold turn towards the end, just a glimpse into his true nature.

"Any questions?"

Smugly, the guy gazed at them and their gagged mouths, "I thought not."

He started over towards Dick. "Grayson why don't you do the first honors?"

While one of the lackeys harshly removed the gag from his mouth, Boss-man procured an ancient-looking flip phone before staring at Dick expectantly.

Dick gave him Bruce's number through gritted teeth.

Bruce picked up on the first ring.

"Why good day, Brucie!" Boss-man said as he pulled away far enough that Dick couldn't hear the conversation. He didn't care though and signed in relief under his breath. Bruce was okay.

"Now, now hold your horses," Boss-man began saying before stopping short. He seemed to deeply contemplate something. "Hmmm, it seems to me I hear others wanting to have a pleasant conversation with me as well! The other mommies and daddies don't happen to be there do they…?" he pulled the phone away from his ear suddenly, yells loud enough that Dick heard them emitting from the phone

The leader laughed so insanely that Dick had had to fight not to squirm.

"Well this just makes my job easier! Okay, so I want-"

He stopped and listened, "Fine, fine, If you want proof of life that badly…" he walked over to Dick, a pernicious light in his eyes.

Then he backhanded him so hard, the slap echoed. Dick cried out ainfully.

"There's one, here come the other two-"

"No!" As soon as the word left him, he went snow white.

Boss-man turned back to him, "No?"

He swallowed. "No. They're alive. I'll – I'll vouch for it" He said.

"Really?" Boss-man drawled as he stepped closer, his slow, deliberate steps having a terror-inducing effect on Dick.

When he was backhanded yet again, this time once on each side of his face, he bit his lips as a result of pressing them together. A warm crimson began to trickle down his mouth.

He could feel as his face swelled, a jagged pain sprouting on his left cheek from some sort of ring the leader wore.

"Now," the crazy psycho began pleasantly, "Are there any more concerns or suggestions? No? Well here's mine; I suggest I be wired 50 million dollars in less than 2 days' time unless you want something drastic to happen. Oh and if you try any funny business such as trying to track it, I will know and ensure that none of you ever, ever see your precious kids again. The account number is 1194732, I repeat 1194732. Once I receive my bounty, I'll give you the location to your brats. Thank you for your time. Goodbye, Mr. Wayne. Do not fail me."

With that, he closed the phone and tossed it at one of his men.

"Take care of that"

"Yes sir." The man answered before slipping out the room.

Boss-man suddenly turned his icy gaze on Dick. He advanced on him and Dick desperately tried to inch his face back. It was to no avail; the man grabbed his chin with a painful grip that would surely leave bruising, "And _you_ , never again speak out of turn" A hard slap to the face and a wrenching squeeze to his injured shoulder. "Got it?"

Dick mutely nodded as he was gagged and blindfolded yet again.

His entire face burned but he'd prevented the other kids from getting smacked and that was all that mattered. He'd also see the room he was in and he now knew for a fact he was tied to chair that was facing the wall.

That meant he could get out of his binds. With fingers that wouldn't stop trembling, he got to work.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ So that was chapter 1! I loved writing the scene between Artemis and Roy. Oh and btw, this story is NOT traught or Roy/Artemis, whatever that ship is called.

Anyhow, I'm on summer break so updates _should_ be consistent. *nervous laugh* heh

This story is looking to be about maybe 10-15 chapters long and I hope you will stick with me the entire way. I have BIG plans muahahahaha

;D

~LB


End file.
